


666 six-teen year old kids

by ParanoidAndroid (HomesickAlien)



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-06 15:32:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17942366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HomesickAlien/pseuds/ParanoidAndroid
Summary: time spent together as friends





	666 six-teen year old kids

**Author's Note:**

> it was written a long time ago lol i don't know why.... i was desperate to hear ibukki call ren "buchou," and so.... I wrote it as arbitrarily as possible www  
> i like ibukki's hair so i write a lot about boys messing with it. so important. my hair is also very long so i know the struggle very well.......  
> title is from [here.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RshwDq5K5xA) Although, as per usual, it has nothing to do with my writing lol

For as overwhelming as its beauty is, Ibuki’s hair is a pain to manage.

It’s so long; even after running through a particular strand several times with a brush, there’s still some small, little, ceaseless knots that get caught up in the ends. It’s a struggle Ren is equally accustomed to, so much so that if it weren’t for his endearing friends he’s sure his hair would look equally messy everyday. Ren, in general, would probably look a mess daily without their care; It’s a pain to take care of oneself, but there’s something particularly soothing about tending to someone else’s troublesome, needlessly long hair.

“How about like this, Ibukki~”

Ren bunches up Ibuki’s hair on both sides of his head, with a uniquely spacey Ren smile that speaks to his childish nature. “Stop that.” Ibuki pushes away one of Ren’s hands in his own, an action that backfires immediately the way Ren so easily slips into his grip. It’s such a way that isn’t quite hand-holding, but isn’t quite unwelcome either. Ren is far too charismatic, that Ibuki can see why people are so quick to mindlessly follow his lead even when he seems to act on the whims of a child. He’s the kind of person that can easily bend the will of others to his own tune.

“Maybe it’d look better in a bun, then~ Do you think?”

Ren hums, twirling around Ibuki’s hair in his free hand without a care in the world. Though his actions can border on obnoxious at times, Ibuki doesn’t mind indulging their club president quite as much as he wants to act like he does. In many ways he’s just as much a child as Ren, a difficult person who can’t at all express his feelings.

He’s not even really sure he understands himself, at times. When he really looks inside himself, he wonders what all is left of him, everything feels like it’s gone back to some unspoken of normal without him. He’s catching up with childhood while atoning for his sins, Ren takes a much more mindless approach to such a life. Even when it seems nothing at all could possibly phase him, the things he holds dearest are so loud and clear. There’s just one thing that holds them all together, that defines their mundane everyday lives…

“Hm~ How about this, Ibukki~?”

Ren doesn’t give much opportunity to sulk, to relish in deep thoughts about the things that can’t be changed. He’s too quick, too free-spirited, that anything worth discussing is watered down before a conversation can start.

“Stop calling me that.”

Ibuki dismisses Ren, but nothing sticks to a boy like him. Asking to be remembered has just become a courtesy, an expected response knowing well Ren cares so little. It’s his own form of endearment, if nothing else, a sign of love from one who has plenty to give. A show of his respects. 

Everyone has one, and they all hold value that only someone like Ren could decipher.

Ren takes the bulk of Ibuki’s hair into his hands, finally releasing Ibuki’s own hand. He lets whatever stray hairs he can’t keep track of fall back against the side of Ibuki’s face. Those few thin, individual strays shimmer even under such poor lighting offered by the school’s fluorescent lights, that despite such a history, he’s a really beautiful person. Inside, and out. It’s impossible not to feel the slightest bit of sympathy for the devil, though Ren isn’t much a stranger to making mistakes, or anything like that. The past is something all of them would prefer to move forward from, even beyond the two of their small existences.

Ren ties up neatly the bunch of Ibuki’s hair in his hands to a tight ponytail. It’s his one good point, when it comes to tending hair, Ren has a talent for this kind of style. It’s one he himself wears often, in school at least, enough so to keep his hair from his eyes and give him room to focus. His own work on himself, however, is much messier than this. He’s put in a special effort to make Ibuki look nice, as is the kindness of their leader, a club president by any other name.

“See~” Ren speaks in this whinesome tone he often has; “It looks really cute, doesn’t it!”

Ibuki ignores the facts he can’t actually see it, not in all its glory, anyway. But he does run his fingers through it, pulling the ponytail over his shoulder and relishing in the softness of his own hair. He sits in awkward silence for the time, expecting some obnoxious commentary from their club leader that never comes, that gives him so much room to drown in his self conscious thought until he’s forced to fill up that dead air.

“Thank you, Suzugamori…. Buchou.”

His voice is so low, and soft, that Ren thinks better than to tease him anymore than he already does so often throughout the day. With a smile, he shoves at Ibuki’s shoulder lightly, “It’s almost time to return to class, Ibukki~” The way he sings his name is so infuriating, so cutesy, he wishes he were bolder to silence that kind of eccentricity of Ren’s with a kiss, but such an act is entirely beyond him. He just leans his head back against Ren’s chest, staring up at him with empty, soulless judgement. Ren returns the gesture with a wide grin, twirling the stray hairs of Ibuki’s between his fingertips— “I’ll walk you to class, if you like~.”

He doesn’t really accept his offer, but most certainly doesn’t reject him, standing up proper to gather up his things in silence. Sometimes, the best feelings are expressed in earnest without words. At the very least, for all his oddities, even Ren understands subtlety, following him with the same incessant calls of such a ridiculous nickname. It’s a new kind of mundane, for Ibuki, these friends he’s becoming more and more attached to since they’d saved him from such a lonely Vanguard life. He can’t help but feel grateful, for even little things like this are new and exciting for him, like a child seeing snow for the very first time. They’re refreshing, wonderful things, and every passing day is full of memories Ibuki doesn’t mind at all reflecting on more so than the bitter parts of his past. 

Even this difficult club president of theirs, he’s happy to feel the warmth of his hand slip gracefully into his own as they walk the short distance back to class each day. It’s a feeling so unnecessary and yet so bright, that has no spoken of beginning or end, blossoming like the growth of his own self, for just the moment he’s starting to catch up with it. With his own childhood. It’s an odd thought, no different than the one at his side, no different than all the odd people who’ve forgiven him since those days, in some ways the days of moving forward are better than all that come after. The clouds in his mind are slowly dissipating, replaced with nothing but the warmth of the window’s sun.

**Author's Note:**

> impressively, somehow, before i even finished this fic 2 people drew such adorable fanart of it.......... i am baffled to have inspired such an emotion, honored, even.... please give them nothing but love even if you hate me !! i was honored !  
> [from @ milktea_mochi](https://twitter.com/milktea_mochi/status/1097780127667126272)  
> [from @ __8_7_](https://twitter.com/__8_7_/status/1098580144493453312)  
> thank you both very much !! i cried a lot !! i will cherish the art forever !!


End file.
